


Burning Papers

by PsychoStar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adult Content, Arima was an even bigger asshole though, M/M, Mind Games, Past Rape/Non-con, but there is some mention of past non-con, not sure if Noncon, uta being an asshole basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Auction Hirako decided to track down Uta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Papers

"How would have you done it?" Hirako finds himself asking as he managed to dodge another lightning punch from his opponent. Alas, he failed to anticipate the knee that struck him right in the gut.  
\---  
The one and only noticeable feature about Uta's fighting style is that he likes to strike quickly letting you dodge a number of hits before he strikes with the truly powerful one intended to cause harm. But even after having notice this, Hirako, still can't find a way to use it in his favour, there is just no telling when Uta actually plants to strike. Not to mention that ninety percent of the time he’s just in defence mode, too bored to actually make a move.  
\---  
It's been two months now, since he first went to seek out the ghoul, seven Saturdays in a row had Hirako spent training with him, in total approximately 24 hours of combat with Uta and he still hadn't managed to land a hit, a punch, a strike, a graze... anything, this ghoul was untouchable.  
\---  
"How would I have done what?" Uta finally asks, the annoying part was that he didn't even seem to really be bothered by Hirako's attacks, he just dodges them like a person walking calmly down the street and avoiding puddles. Uta was clearly in another head space at the moment.

"How would you have killed me that first time we fought... back then in the fourth ward. If Arima hadn't shown up I wouldn't have been able to block your hit in time." He has been wondering about this his entire career, mainly because Arima forced him to recognised that he saved his life in that moment and proceeded to humiliate him with that fact for a big part of his life, so of course he has to wonder if having died that day would have been better.

"Oh..." Uta seems actually surprised, Hirako immediately strikes, trying to take advantage of this, but the ghoul simply ducks, then rises up again quicker than Hirako can see and a hand grabs him by the back of his neck, the touch feels like it lingered a bit more than it should, fingers curiously brushing the hair at the back of Hirako's head and it feels dangerously calming, almost intimate, but then there's force behind the touch and he's being pulled down, fast and hard, until his head meets the pavement. 

"That's what I wanted to do, back then." Hirako hears between crack and a buzz and then it all goes black.   
\---  
When he wakes up again, Hirako is immediately sharp and defensive, ignoring the pounding pain in his head. But there was no immediate threat to him. He looks around and notices he's no longer in the ally of the construction site where he met up with Uta, he was in a warm bed with white sheets and a room with loads of dressers and dark green walls. There were bandages around his head and he fears the worst, what if someone at the CCG found him like that, fainted and powerless, stupidly defeated like some small prey, his whole career would be done for. 

"Finally awake?" A tall dark figure enters the room and Hirako immediately recognises the slurry voice. "I apologize, I usually don't train with humans, so it's easy to forget how breakable you beings are." Hirako frowns and snorts at him, Uta knew exactly what he was doing.

"I’m leaving." He simply says and gets out from under the covers, but as soon as his feet hit the floor he's dizzy and the whole room's spinning with him. There’s a hand on his naked chest and he’s being pushed back into the bed. Why was he shirtless?

“Stay a while. I’m sure it’s nothing serious, I didn’t actually fractured your skull… not from what I can tell, but it was still a pretty hard blow.” Hirako does not look at him. He feels insulted, ashamed. Not only has he been training with a ghoul and not revealing his ware bouts to the CCG, but he also started you trust this ghoul not to kill him, as if Uta were just another of his colleagues, that would never actually cause him harm in a battle. He was so wrong, though, and he sees it now. 

And yet, Uta actually apologized, then brought him to wherever this location is to care for him. He feels a stab of pain as he wonders if Arima would have done the same. No, there must be a motive.

“What’s your gain from all of this?” He asks, then shivers and spots his shirt folded on a nearby chair, it has a few dark red stains on it, but he still didn’t understand why it was removed. He ignores it. “From training me to be as strong as Arima. Do you think I’d kill him if I could?” The ghoul suddenly drops down on the bed next to him, Hirako makes a frown and pulls his legs away. 

“Oh Hirako-kun, of course you’d kill him. You despise the man, that being said I don’t think you’ll ever be able to surpass your leader, no matter how much you train with me… you’re just too slow.” The stab of anger in his gut comes with a stab of pain in his skull, but he insists on getting out of bed again, infuriated by the other’s words he scrambles to leave, but his feet just won’t support his weight and he drops not even a foot away from the bed. He can hear the blood rushing through his head again. He lays there defeated. His face neutral.

“Then, why?” 

Uta chuckles as he squats down next to the agent and wipes a few stray strands of hair out of the other’s face. Hirako catches a glimpse of the tattoo fingers. “You might be pathetically weak, but I still find you interesting. I mean, I would have never guessed your intentions that day you walked into my studio, I was sure you’d be sworn on hunting me down after I humiliated you in front of our subordinates at the auction, but I was surprised to see you were not intended to kill me.” To Hirako’s surprise and terror the tall, dark haired ghoul straddles his back and sits on top of him. “It also intrigues me how you can manage to take in so much pain…” He rubs against a few violent scars on Take’s back then moves to the larger on his left shoulder, the one caused by him. It was a very pale white, a ragged white line where the dagger sank almost entirely in his upper arm. “… and yet remain as calm as you do.” He grabbed the shoulder and squeezed it, then Hirako felt a few strands of hair brush his cheek. “What do I have to do to see you broken?” The ghoul whispers in his ear. 

Hirako trashes around trying to get out from under the ghoul. Why didn’t he see this coming? Of course the only purpose of the ghoul was entertainment, he was never helping Take get better, he was only studying him to find a weak spot, a bullet wound he could jab his fingers into.

“Hmm? Was this how Arima broke you?” Just for a second Hirako’s eyes widen. He couldn’t know? Could he? “It was, wasn’t it?” A hand on his back pushed him back down when he tried to get up from under the ghoul, his brain was cloudy with pain from the past. “We share the hate for Arima, Hirako-kun, I too despise him, he hurt a friend of mine.” Hirako makes no sound as another hand brushes into his head, tangling its self between bandages and locks of hair. “The only difference is that I could kill him, but it’s not my revenge to take.” The hand on his back travels lower on his spine until it reaches the hem of Take’s black trousers while the other in his hair keeps him from struggling too much. “But… I still like playing with other people’s broken toys.” 

When he felt his trousers being yanked down all the way to his knees he stopped trashing around, he felt still and numb. Was this really happening again? This disgusting, grotesque, sick ghoul…

“When did it first happen? Was it before you invaded the fourth ward or after?” Take remained silent waiting for the other’s move, waiting to find a way out. “Hmm… it had to have been before. You were already his bitch in the fourth ward.” 

The ghoul traced another scar on his inner thigh, the muscles under the torn skin refused to be as still as Hirako and twitched at the contact. Take could hear the smile that Uta made. 

“I’ll kill you.” Take suddenly says in a shaken voice. He realises it’s exactly what Uta what’s to hear but he can’t stop himself. 

“Is that what you promised Arima?” 

“I’ll fucking rip you apart.” Take promises, fingertips whiten from clenching onto the cold tile. Uta smirks and releases the other’s hair only to hoist him up and throw him back onto the bed. Then Uta steps in front of the bed and opens his tattooed arms as if in an invitation

“Well?” He raises one shortened eyebrow. Black eyes stare him down. “I’m waiting.” When Take makes no move Uta smirks and grabs his own loose shirt by the hem, pulling it over his head and letting it fall on the tile. “You’re such a depressing scene Take-kun.” Hirako aimlessly traces over the other’s torso, the black twisting lines directing his view ever lower. “Arima would be furious…” he states again as he undoes the button of his jeans, this time Hirako looks away and it displeases Uta so his head is immediately forces back up, the bandages practically cover his eyes as he looks up Uta’s chest, his head so close to where the button of his jeans was opened that he could feel the heat inside them. “Go on… pull them down. It’s the only way you could ever escape him.” 

The air is so thick that Hirako can hardly breathe and he has no idea why he’s letting this ghoul control him this much. But what else can he do? It’s not like he can overpower Uta.

He undoes the following button on the jeans and very lightly tugs them down, the black material underneath is curving with the other’s body. “Such a good boy, Take.” He pushes the other higher onto the bed and climbs into it himself. 

“Are you gonna be good for me and take my cock the same way you took Arima’s? Are you going to like it more? I bet you are…” Uta says with a grin and rough hands are flipping Hirako over, with a grunt he’s being pushed into the bed as his own only remaining garment is hoisted down his legs.

Long hair strains brush his back again. “Hmm, still same ol’ neutral look? I’m just dying to see you whither, cry, beg and moan and see your face all twisted up as you come.” A hand spreads Hirako’s buttocks and a dry finger rubs over the tightened hole. “Oh my, that’s tight… Arima must have been ignoring you completely. Don’t worry, I’ll make a good replacement.”

Hirako tightened his fist as the dry finger forced it’s self into him prying him open. It was no different than when Arima did it for the first time ten years ago.

The way the ghoul continues to emotionally assault him and call him names, the way he carelessly handles his body, the way he made it hurt and at the same time feel amazing, it was all the same. 

Tattooed hands held him down and forbid him from touching himself and a warm wet mouth bit into his flesh, occasionally hard enough to draw blood, but never hard enough to cause damage, the ghoul seemed content of just licking blood away.

All Hirako can feel is Uta’s long hard member pushing and dragging, making his own cock ache and pulse but all he can do is rub against the sheets and grunt and the unsatisfying feeling. But then Uta’s pace quickens and he all but loses breath as he’s brutally slammed into the bed over and over again. It’s only when he finally cries out that Uta decides to reach underneath them and grab Take’s cock in his hand, stroking the shaft fast in a tight grip, pulling out more sounds from Hirako, who has decided to hide his humiliating face in a pillow. Uts didn’t seem to care, he was content with the spasming movements that the smaller body made under him and the half pleas that involuntarily escaped the other’s muffled mouth.   
\---  
It’s only long after the aftermath that Hirako comes to the horrifying reality of what he has done. And nothing in the world could justify his action.

Yet.

If he’s being completely honest with himself, he doesn’t really think he cares anymore. His body hurts all over, quite badly in some places, and he can feel the sting of bite marks all over his back, he’s just glad they all seem to be under the collar at least.

“You want some coffee?” He suddenly hears and looks up to see Uta and all his tattoos on display. “I hate to ruin your little moment just now, but I have to make on for myself to get rid of the blood taste in my mouth or I might just eat you…” Hirako frowns, but the ghoul smiles back at him.

“No…” He looks around for his boxers and puts them on before getting out of bed, at least one of them needs to be decent. “I’m leaving”

“Will I see you next Saturday?” Uta asks but Hirako just shakes his still aching head. “Ever again?” The ghoul asks in a more playful tone.

“Only if you plan to host the next auction as well.” He was dressed and he headed for the door, leaving Uta behind to tend to whatever ghoul needs that needed to tend to, he didn’t care, he felt better than he did in a while, he felt like he finally did something Arima would never have the balls to do. It might not be something he could use to surpass Arima… definitely not, but it was still something.

And who knows, Uta might prove useful in some way. 

“The 11th of April… at the old loading docks.” The other ghoul simply says before Hirako was out of the room. “See you then…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to scrap this work last week but then the new chapter came up on Sunday and I got a little more inspired.


End file.
